Shadow of Light
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Kimura Kouichi has a dark heart, and was almost killed for it when he was younger... but then the light saved him. And now he finally has the chance to be normal as he trains at the Royal Academy. Well, as normal as can be when you're the personal slave for Minamoto Kouji, crown prince of the Kingdom of Emicuit and everyone in the castle other than said prince wishes you were dead.
1. Chapter 1

_DD: _Dear God, I'm insane. I've seriously got to stop adding new stories... but that's obviously not going to happen! ^-^ Anyway, this was inspired by Madjack 89(65)/Madjack89's 'Servant of Evil' AMV on YouTube. Just to be clear, I have no idea if there's any anime, TV show, manga, comic, book, painting or anything else called 'Servant of Evil', and if there is, then this isn't about it... as far as I know. Also, please don't flame and remember that this is just the prologue. Everything will be explained eventually. And I'm looking for a beta reader for this, so if anyone wants the job, let me know. I don't care if you have a hundred, a thousand or even only one story.

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Servant of Evil  
Prologue**

* * *

A three-year-old boy sobbed softly, leaning against the wall behind him for support. He didn't remember much…

Only that it was his birthday. He didn't even know what 'birthday' meant. He did know however that he was three years old that day.

Somewhere nearby, a clock struck midnight, causing him to yelp in fear, hugging his body – which was covered by nothing but brown rags.

Just as he didn't know what 'birthday' meant, he also didn't know what 'midnight' meant, other than the fact that the clock chimed twelve times when it was midnight.

And that meant more pain.

Just as the last chime sounded, a door at the end of the hallway opened. Light spread from a candle in a hooded man's hand through the dungeon until he blew it out and moved towards the young boy's cell.

The three-year-old child whimpered in fear as the hooded man approached him, pulling his legs to his chest and pressing his bruised, battered and bloody body against the wall as though to stop the man from coming near him.

But it didn't. The hooded man slowly unlocked the door and yanked him out of the room that he had been in as silent tears streamed down the boy's face. He was shoved into a second room, this one more circular than the first.

There, more hooded people stepped out of the shadows as he landed harshly on the ground. They raised their hands and chanted a single word as one, "**_Capere_**_._"

The boy glanced down, finding his body paralysed. Beneath him was a purple star, surrounded by five small dots, one at each sharp point. Surrounding the star were two circles, words the three-year-old didn't understand being between them.

The hooded people spoke again, anger and hatred filling their voices, as well as an emotion that the young boy was well accustomed to; fear.

They were afraid of him.

"**_Catenam._**"

Chains silver in colour shot out of the ground, ensnaring the three-year-old and pulling him down so that he was lying on his back, his raven hair splayed out on the stony floor beneath him.

"Mama…" he whispered, tears streaming down his dirty face as the hooded figures began chanting.

"**_Summum imperium tenebris, et umbra perdere lucem adducere_**," they chanted. "**_Descendite, vilis inferni ad dominum tuum. Sanctam fratri non contaminant._****_"_**

"Mama!" the boy shrieked as he strained against the chains, burning green flames surrounding him.

"Faster, you fools!" the group's lone female shouted angrily. The speed of the chant quickened, as did the rising amount of flames surrounding the child.

"I-i-it h-hurts…" the boy whimpered, unable to even scream, the severity of the pain was that bad. "M-m-make it s-st-stop…"

"You deserve it," was the only reply he got as the star beneath him began glowing, adding to his pain.

Just as he thought he was about to pass out from the pain, he uttered one last plead, "P-p-please, m-make i-it-"

"Make it stop!" a second voice bellowed, halting some of the chants, although a few kept going, keeping the flames around the young boy going.

The voice was almost identical to the young boy's, if a little harsher.

"Your highness, we-" the female began.

"I thought I ordered you to stop!" the voice growled in a canine-like manner. The flames immediately dispersed and there were sounds of a struggle, but the young boy was exhausted, mentally and physically, too much so to raise his head to look. "Let me go!"

"Don't touch him!" the female shrieked, but the voice's owner ignored her.

"That was an order!"

Immediately, the sounds of the struggle stopped and a pair of piercing, cobalt eyes identical to the young boy's appeared over him as a glowing white hand was placed on his right temple, "**_Absque._**"

The chains holding him down and the purple star immediately disappeared as the person who had freed him pulled the young boy into a hug, "It's okay, Kouichi. I'm here… Kouji's here…"

Kouichi… was that his name? He couldn't remember much other than pain and the longing for his mother.

He, Kouichi, allowed the other to hug him, feeling too weak to resist it and enjoying the comforting warmth that it provided.

Kouichi sobbed quietly in his rescuer's arms as he, Kouji, moved his head to glare at the hooded people, "What did you do to him?"

"He deserved to die," the female spat angrily, being the only one who hadn't dropped down onto one knee in a bow.

"Monsters," Kouji growled, eyes narrowed into a death glare as his small hands rubbed Kouichi's back in comforting circles.

After a moment, the female sighed, dropping her head into a bow as she and the remaining hooded figures left the room, leaving the two alone.

Kouichi, having regained some of his energy, looked up to see Kouji's pale face smiling down at him, his cobalt eyes wistful, his raven hair tied back into a low ponytail.

Seeing Kouichi looking at him, Kouji's smile grew sympathetic, seeing the multiple wounds on his pale face, dirty from who knows how many days in the dungeons, his figure thin from not quite enough food.

"It's okay, Kouichi," the three-year-old pulled Kouichi into a hug, the later burying his head into Kouji's chest. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"P-p-prom-mise?" Kouichi hiccupped as Kouji nodded, a sincere look in his eyes as he rested his chin on the three-year-old's head.

"I promise."

* * *

_DD: _So what did you guys think? Please review, even if you hated it. I need the criticism and comments on how to improve the story. Also, just to be clear, Kouji _is _three years old, so they _are _twins. He's just got a lot of power and intellectual ability for his age.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

Hey, guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter or even a funny commentary. Anyway, I've been overloaded with stories and been meaning to cut back, but I couldn't decide how to do it. So I recently put up a vote asking you guys to chose what story I should make my top priority. Whichever story has the most votes by early August, I will continue until I finish that story and then I will move onto another one. So if you haven't voted yet, please do so now. Oh, and I'll be MIA for about three weeks while at a writing course starting the 13th of June because... *sniff* I CAN'T BRING MY COMPUTER! WHYYYYYY?! Ahem. Anyway, that's all! I'll try and write as much of every story as possible until the results of the votes are in. Thanks! :D


End file.
